One of those Saturday mornings
by Tigerlillyth
Summary: They hadn t lost their virginity. Yet. But they certainly had lost their clothes... Soul has a minor boner-problem, Maka helps out, Blair walks in... well, what more can I say. It s SoMa. And Blair has an interesting part in this one...


It was one of those beautiful Saturday mornings, when all you want to do is simply lay there and enjoy the scent of your girlfriend in your arms.

But unfortunately for Soul, his dick had something against it. Or, rather not against, more like for. It wasn´t like the weapon regretted anything that had happened last night, hell no, but it sure was hard to keep everything under control down there, when your sexy as fuck meister was constantly moving against you in your sleep, her core unconsciously rubbing against him, making him pop the queen of all boners he´d ever had from her.

Not that he got boners from anyone else, mind you.

Last night had been, well, stressful, nearly entirely due to the fact that he had been really sexually frustrated the last few days and he always ended up handling himself, which wasn´t nearly as satisfying. It had been really peachy, but only until Maka had come home, from then on, she had made his day. First, by complaining about how her muscles were so stiff (he could have told what else was stiff), and then agreeing to letting him give her a massage, moaning so loud in the process that he really had to keep it in from jumping her. Second, by taking that step by herself, the moment that little accident had happened. (That little accident being her father calling, her turning round to take the phone, thus having him sit on her lap, resulting in him taking the opportunity the second she had hung up), and third, by not hitting him with a book, but on the contrary, turning the first, tentative kiss into a full blown makeout session.

They hadn´t lost their virginity yet, but oh, they certainly had lost their clothes. Most of them at least.

It was summer after all, the nights were hot even without making out, and why on earth would you want clothes on, when the love of your life is kissing you like tomorrow´s never to come? A rhetorical question to which both of them had gladly given each other the answer.

The evening had ended with both of them in his bed, him only in his boxers and her in her white silk laced bra and her knickers, which now, given that it was daylight and he could lose himself in her frappant beauty, didn´t really help with his boner-problem.

Speaking of which, he had to do something about that before she woke up. Because that would certainly be a party pooper to the atmosphere they had built up. He actually had never thought that she would return his feelings, man-hating mother and overprotective father she had, but apparently, she had been coping with the same problems as him. Unrequited love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unre-whatever, simply every problem a teenage brain could come up with in such a situation. Therefore it had been ever more so relieving to let go of these damn irritating uncertainties, throw reason overboard, leave the key for the body to the hormones and vamos a la playa. Or, more likely, vamos a la cama. (Cama is bed, for those who don´t know)

Sighing, he played with the thought of getting up, but seeing her snuggle against his naked chest as he stirred, made him surrender. Fuck the boner, he thought, this was most certainly a moment he would never get again. Not like this, anyway.

Ever so tenderly, he started stroking her cheek, and after a few seconds of him marveling at the softness of her skin, he gave up and started covering her neck with small, nearly whispered kisses, barely grazing her skin.

In her sleep, Maka chuckled. "Soul...that tickles." He let out a quiet laugh and continued nuzzling into her neck, until she yawned and stretched, but unfortunately, she wouldn´t let him go quite yet. And very much to his dismay, her hand wandered a tad to south for his taste, nearly stroking his dick, making it go all happy, saying "I´m here, please handle me".

On every other occasion, he would have loved the idea of a little petting in the morning, but with a friggin boner, the tension could prove to become a little unbearable. A little more for that matter.

Slowly, he unwound her arm from around his too-south-to-be-waist and neck and rolled over so that he hit the brim of his bed. The light blanket had long been shoved away in the heat of the night and the cushions were all stacked on one place since both of them had been so close.

Sighing in content, he got up, and not giving a squat about clothes or anything else, he headed straight for the kitchen and a coffee.

Because the eleventh commandment said that you should never masturbate so early in the morning being tired. Or something along those lines.

And while he waited for the coffee machine to finish the double espresso, he simply couldn´t wipe that stupid grin off his face. He wouldn´t have realized it in the first place, if Maka hadn´t brought his attention to it.

"What you smiling about?" she yawned, leaning against the doorframe. Immediately, this want to jump her, kiss her and never let her go ensued again in his chest, but he handled it masterly. Like a boss.

"Uh…nothing." Uhh, yeah exactly. Nothing as in how perfect she looked even when she came out of bed, how soft her hair looked, even although his fingers had been in them a much larger amount of time than in his. Yup. Nothing.

"And why don´t I believe that?" she smirked mischievously, tapping over to him, her bare feet elicting a hollow echo on the marbled floor. Only now did he notice that she wore one of his shirts, in fact the one he had worn yesterday. It was a little too big for her, but it didn´t seem like she cared. Nor did he, for that matter, because he really didn´t give a damn what he took off her. And repeating tonight was certainly a top priority on his list. Right after his major trouser problem, the bulge in his pants reminded him. It was nearly driving him insane to feel this pressure and having he right next to him, so close, he could smell her shampoo.

He grimaced at the thought of which excuse he would have to bring up for Maka to leave him alone and _not_ listen at the door while he was at it, when suddenly, her nose appeared right before his eyes. She was eying him attentively, standing on tiptoe so that she could reach his height, still a little sleep in her eyes, but her emeralds scanned him cautiously. And he knew that 'nothing' certainly was not an answer she would give him 1oo points for even if the question were 'What do you know about the rituals of the Neanderthals in the Stone Age'.

So, he decided to go for the truth.

"Actually," he said, returning the deep, piercing, but nevertheless loving gaze, "That I was thinking about you."

She flushed. "You did?"

"Yeah. I was thinking about how sexy you look when you´re a little flustered."

Maka smacked playfully against his arm. "Oh yeah, well… you…you…"

"I…?" he grinned, knowing that the argument was on his side, whatever nonsensical argument it may be.

She blushed even harder and looked away. "You always get the better of me" she grumbled pouting, obviously not really satisfied with the answer she had to give. Her weapon shrugged and continued grinning. "Yeah, but only if the question isn´t about the rituals of the Neanderthals in the Stone Age or something like that."

Maka chortled and looked at him again. "Where´d you get that stupid idea from?"

He shrugged again and leaned closer, sneaking a hand around her waist.

"You´re the brains, I´m the muscles" he chuckled, starting to kiss her jawline again.

"Urgghh, Soul…" she giggled and shoved him away a little. He looked puzzled for a moment until he saw the look in her eyes.

"Never get yourself a sexy time, when you´re mentally still sleeping and tired. You wouldn´t enjoy it as much." she lectured with a playfully pointed index finger. "Commandment number eleven" she added.

Soul smirked again. Yeah, something along those lines. He was about to finally kiss her for real, when the coffee machine gave away the typical squirting noise it made, when the coffee was finished.

"Now of all times" Soul grumbled and turned around, taking his cup. Once again he then leaned to his now-finally-girlfriend, taking a deep breath of her smell to memorize it. Not that he would need to, really. But it helped when…dealing with things. "Let´s get back to the sexy time when you´re awake then" he suggested, taking a leave, but then he stopped for the moment, seeing that Maka was massaging her neck again with a pained expression.

"And then I´ll help you out with that" he jerked his chin in her direction, but in response, it was only Maka who grinned.

"How about you get a grip on your own problem" she retorted, cocking her head to one side.

Soul scratched the back of his head. So she had noticed, huh? Well, on the other hand, it wasn´t really to be overseen, that he was horny beyond belief, not to say erect about something that hadn´t even happened on purpose was quite obvious to the world.

"Yeah…uh…" Hmm, just why wouldn´t it come over his lips to say 'Sure, I´m about to deal with that, just give me five minutes, I´ll masturbate and I´ll be back and in business again'

"Do you need five minutes?"

Huh?

"Huh?"

"Or…" She flushed heavily again. So much for keeping the atmosphere, romantic atmosphere, my ass. Was she actually implying… to help him?

"Do you want me…to help you?"

Dear Deaths, was she really asking? Not that he would decline in any way, but…

"flrrf…"

"Huh?" Maka walked up to him, still a little embarrassed, but now also a little irritated. "Was that a yes or a no?"

Yes, yes, YES! "Uhh, okay?"

She smiled at him, and if an outstanding person had come in, the question before could also have been 'Should I go get cucumbers for lunch or bananas', she would have smiled the same, nothing indicated that she had just asked him to help him out with… a boner.

A little embarrassed, he took a sip of his coffee, when he heard her say

"You see, you´ll have to tell me what to do, ´cause I don´t know how you usually…you know…"

And out the coffee went the same way it had gotten in.

"You ok?"

He coughed, half choking, half laughing, but he finally managed to shake his head in disbelief, putting down the cup in the sink and taking her hand, leading her into the living room and, more importantly, the couch.

Still grinning, he grabbed her waist and took a deep breath to explain, but then…

"Oh, fuck it all…"

And with that wise statement, he dove straight for her lips, pulling both of them closer together.

"Just…do with me whatever you like" he grinned between two breaths.

She just smirked into the next kiss. The next thing he knew, she grabbed his collar and flung him around, giving him a hard shove against his chest, sending him flying and landing softly on the couch. With Maka straight on top of him, of his lips. Maybe it was a little bit lazy of him, just lying there, when she started to let her hands wander over his chest and abs, once stroking his cheek and in the next second heading for the waistband of his boxers, but it simply felt too good.

When she shoved her weight fully onto him, he groaned slightly, as her calf slid alongside his erection, making tension even harder to endure, but when she started French kissing him, he really thought he was going to lose it and somewhere between subconscious and aware, he realized that wherever this was going, Maka was in control. Like always, actually, Maka always was the one to do things out of an own accord when nobody else wanted to take the responsibility, and it somehow filled him with pride that she was the one person, he would always know to be the leader, and now it didn´t surprise him in the least that sex certainly was no exception.

"Ahhh, damn it Maka" he hissed through gritted teeth when she grazed him with her hand again. This was getting hard, _he_ was getting hard, so hard, that he probably would cum without her even remotely having to do much. And then, she finally touched him, letting her fingers glide over and under it, and even through the fabric of his pants, he felt _everything._

And most of all, he could feel the heat radiating from her, the warmth from her probably blushing cheeks. Not that he´d dare to take a peek, because opening his eyes would certainly ruin this moment. In his opinion, you closed your eyes while kissing, because firstly, anything else would be creepy and second, because the best things in life went by unseen.

For example, this cock massage was the by far the best masturbating he´d ever done. But he had never done it with Maka.

Unfortunately, when the jizz in his pants was about to be relieved, the key in the door was to be heard and Blair walked in, giggling and strangest of all, clothed, but to the utmost crumbled and out of order.

She talked to herself, muttering something inaudible and really didn´t seem to notice the couple on the sofa halting in their morally very questionably actions and staring at her. Just when she wanted to go into the kitchen, she noticed Maka on top of Soul and waved at them. Maka waved back slowly, dumbfounded and stared at Soul, who simply shrugged, but even he noticed something strange about her. Giving Maka a meaningful look, he helped her off him and slowly went over to their catgirl, halting right in front of her.

Wrinkling his nose, he sniffed at her.

"You smell like you drank too much."

Blair giggled nervously. She obviously was not very comfortable with the situation of her having walked in on them, but to Maka, it seemed as if there had been something else.

The technician kneeling on the couch, elbows put upon the backrest, her weapon walked closer to her still, inhaling sharply.

"Why do you smell like Wes?"

Both Blair and Maka stared at him. But it had to be the truth, because Blair obviously was not being herself, teasing and joyful person she usually was.

Blair laughed again and scratched the back of her head. "Well uhm, I…"

"So you finally hooked up with him?" Maka asked.

The Cat nearly choked on an upcoming furball. Now it was Soul´s turn to stare.

"You knew she was crushing on him?"

His meister shook his head vigorously. "Nope. Not like she told me, but I suspected it, especially after his last visit here."

It was true, that Soul´s older brother had come for a few visits the last few years but recently, these stayings had become more and more frequent and it certainly was not because Maka was such a good cook.

"So Blair is falling for my Brother?" Soul sounded really dumbstruck. Hello, Captain Obvious.

"Uhm, Nya… you do know I´m standing right beside you?"

Blair had simply stood between the two of them, listening to their conversation, when she finally decided to say something herself, but as she spoke, she realized that taking all the attention onto herself was maybe not the best thing to do.

Meister and weapon turned their heads towards her simultaneously, grinning like hyena laughing at its prey.

"So, what´s he like?" Soul asked. Blair shot him a mischievous look, trying to compose herself.

"In bed?" she tried to embarrass him, but unfortunately, it was much too obvious that they had done way more than holding hands together.

"No, in Math's." Soul replied.

Blair was puzzled. "You would know, you´re his brother, aren´t you?"

Maka facepalmed. "Of course in bed, what else?"

Man, it had to be serious, if Blair didn´t even understands jokes of these sorts. Soul passed a hand behind her, letting it hover over her ticklish spot, trying to indicate that if she didn´t talk, something fun was going to happen. Well, fun for him, at least. Years of being jumped by Blair had forced him to find at least some way to defend himself and finally, two years ago, he had found something. The cat was extremely ticklish and this was a revenge he was glad to take.

But Blair still was in a dreamy like state and so didn´t notice the danger until Soul´s hand mercilessly grabbed hold of her, making her jump straight through the room onto the couch, nearly missing Maka, throwing her off the cushion in the process.

"Ohhh, Soul-kun´s being mean" the cat giggled, grabbing a cushion and burying her face in it, although she didn´t sound very sad about it. Wiggling her now uncovered bottom into the air, she continued giggling stupidly.

"By the way, how do you know it was your brother's she was at?" Maka whispered, a little taken aback by the cats behavior.

Soul snorted. "He has this unspeakably…_unique _aftershave and believe me, Blair´s full of it."

And Maka couldn´t help herself. She started laughing. Loud. And heavy. This whole story was so fucked up.

Wobbly from laughter, she stood up and went over the large dark haired beauty.

"So, what is he like?"

Blair stopped giggling and rolled over, bending her hands and feet as if they were paws playing with a ball of wool.

"You should feel his hands, Maka-chan!" she purred. Very loud. "Nya, and his tongue! When it´s you doing all of it, you never know how much fun it is to be done!"

And she continued purring. Maka was still red from her previous makeout session with Soul, but that was a little bit the cream on the strawberry. Hearing how well the big brother of your boyfriend did in bed. But, so Maka assumed, it ran in the family.

Going over to said boyfriend, she grabbed him by the hand, pulling him towards his room.

"Let her reminisce." She grinned. And with a last glance at their living comrade, now cuddling with a cushion and mewling like a kitten, he eagerly complied to her wish, letting her inside.

"Ah, where were we?" she asked, putting a finger to her lips.

"I believe we were at the part where the weapon gets a lesson from his meister and…"

"I don´t believe you need lessons" Maka replied. "Not with that family background of yours."

And at that moment, Soul was so glad that he hadn´t been drinking something. A smirk was inevitable, though and after a few kisses and licks on her side, they were back to work.

But this time, Soul wasn´t the only one doing the work. She started it, but after a while, he began undressing her yet again.

"I think I´m having a Deja-vu" he mumbled when her bare skin finally touched him. Maka simply chuckled, leaning in for another kiss and for the first time in his life, Soul got to know how difficult it was to unclasp the mechanism of a bra.

"Oh, fuck it all" he growled, but Maka helped him gradually, shoving him onto the bed again.

She inhaled sharply when the warm wind hit her naked skin, but Soul was too indulged in staring that he didn´t notice.

"What? They´re too small for ya?" she teased, covering herself with her hands.

Now it was Soul´s turn to chuckle. "Oh please. They´re perfect. But the most beautiful curve on your body is your smile, Maka"

She blushed, but pleased, she let him sit up, herself positioned on his lap once again, when both of them heard Blair call from the kitchen.

"Don´t be too loud, you two!"

Soul and Maka sighed in unison.

"You shouldn´t have sex so early in the morning. Eleventh commandment. Even Moses said it!" the cat added.

Weapon and meister stared at each other.

Yeah, something along those lines...

**A/N: I think this one turned out pretty well... I ´m proud of it! And people, don´t forget: it doesn´t kill you to write a few words about how you liked or didn´t like it... that´s why we authors post our stories, to get a feedback from the audience, so please, even a simple 'I liked it' or 'I enjoyed reading this' would do.**


End file.
